1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to postal delivery, and more particularly to apparatus and a method for reorienting a stack of mail from an input tray to an output tray for delivery from a mail truck.
2. Description of Related Art
In one type of mail delivery operation, mail is sorted at a post office and placed horizontally in a tray. The tray is then placed on a shelf in a mail delivery truck next to the mail carrier. The mail carrier verifies the address on the top piece of mail as the carrier approaches a mail delivery point.
The postal service has expressed a desire to have the mail in the tray oriented vertically as opposed to horizontally, to make for easier reading of addresses on the mail. Such mail includes conventional letters as well as flats, which is mail of a larger designated size and includes magazines and catalogs, for example.
The present invention provides apparatus and a method to accommodate the postal service desire for vertical orientation of mail.